


A Titillating Whiff

by BluKrown



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Porn With Plot, Scent Kink, Sweat, Unrequited Crush, imaginary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKrown/pseuds/BluKrown
Summary: Kabu's pinning brings new weight when Raihan finds something in the Motostoke gym locker room after one of Kabu's battles.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	A Titillating Whiff

"Fuck," Raihan groaned, biting his bottom lip as his hand hurried its movement around his dick. 

The Motostoke gym's locker room was empty. Completely silent apart from the drip of water from a loose tap and the heavy breaths of the only occupant. Although Raihan's sounds were muffled by a towel he pressed to his nose, the noise of pleasure he made echoed loudly throughout the room. Raihan had no reason to fear being caught, however. Everyone had left after today's gym challenge, where Kabu defeated the challenger with only one pokemon. 

Such a victory did not leave much reason for anyone to then linger. Even Kabu, although surely on the ground floor encouraging the loser, would not think that there would be someone in the locker room still. More so that Raihan was jerking off. And to him no less.

Being the dragon gym leader meant he had a lot of free time - as not many challengers made it to challenge him. Therefore Raihan opted to visit the other gyms and watch the competition. He made the rounds to all the gyms but he especially liked viewing Kabu's.

He was a trainer Raihan had admired greatly ever since he was a kid. Those feelings then growing into a crush once he got closer to the older man after becoming a gym leader himself.

He was cool, passionate and strong. Everything Raihan liked. He was also very handsome, even for his age. And very physically fit due to his dedication in training alongside his pokemon.

Raihan will admit, he had masturbated to Kabu before. But in his bed or shower, like everyone else. But this time, he couldn't wait.

Coming down to the locker room, Raihan had intended to congratulate him. Expecting the cool and collected Kabu to merely be changing. Indeed, that was what he was doing but he was also been very sweaty. 

Raihan had forgotten about that. But when he thought about it, his turn at challenging Kabu, he had also been very sweaty. "Boiling from the thirst for victory", as he had explained.

He had seen Kabu change before, but the sight this time around had gotten to him. His back and chest, with patches of grey hairs, glistened with sweat when he took off his uniform. And whilst he combed his black hair out of his face, he revealed his glistening forehead. It was a view most would see as normal or even gross but Raihan was almost reeling from it.

They had talked for a bit but instead of following the gym leader upstairs, Raihan had made an excuse of going to the toilet.

Raihan only meant to give himself time to restrain his arousal but then saw the towel. Hanging around Kabu's neck during his battle, he had left it on one of the benches. And even from a few steps away, Raihan could smell it. Smell Kabu.

Raihan had licked his lips, darting his eyes to the door and back to the towel. Temptation making his heart thump in his chest. Once certain the coast was clear, he went over and picked it up.

Only intending to give it a quick whiff and either return it to the bench or put it into Kabu's locker, Raihan found a wave of goosebumps coursing through his body.

The musty, slightly worn rag smelled amazing. Something like a pheromone came through his nose and went straight to his already rousing crotch.

Raihan's heart thumped in his chest, both hands clutching the towel to hold it close to his nose and mouth so he could be enveloped in the aroma. Although the towel soon restrained his lungs, the huffing only helped Raihan. Bringing more of that sweet, sweaty scent through his mouth as well as nose.

The dragon-type leaders' mind was soon racing, the stink conjuring up many alluring scenarios. _Apart from battles and training, Kabu surely sweats when he has sex, right?_ Raihan thought, closing his eyes to aid his imagination.

Raihan was almost certain that Kabu was experienced. With no significant other to speak of, a successful and single gym leader would be an easy target for admiration. That being both the pure and more mature kinds. So surely, he had had a one night stand or two.

Raihan's mind was a misty haze apart from the images of Kabu that kept on coming to mind.

Giving the older man a blow job would surely have him sweating buckets. Would he praise him? Encourage him to go faster and take him in deeper? Or would he plead him to stop? Saying his cock stank and was dirty from exercise. Raihan wouldn't care. And, when he thought about it, it would be even hotter if he were sweaty. Straight after a challenge, Raihan would sit his senior leader down on one of these very benches and suck him until he was dry.

Raihan's cock was now at full attention in his shorts. Twitching out of anger for being disregarded. So without any thought of shame or fear of being caught, Raihan tucked his hand into his pants and past his boxers to rub one out.

Raihan's tongue pocked out, lapping at the moist fabric out of the curiosity of the sweat's taste. It tasted salty but not gross, on the contrary, it fueled him even more. Kabu's cock would taste the same, along with his balls which he'd suck on them to tame the other man's urge to cum too quickly.

Done with torturing the poor older man's shaft with his mouth, Raihan would happily lick any drop or glisten of sweat that wettened the other man's skin. Maybe, even, Kabu would be into it. Happily open up his armpit for the younger man to stick his face in. His tongue tickling the man's skin as it lapped up the salty liquid through his pit hair.

This was all way kinkier than how Raihan usually envisions sex with Kabu. But what with the new evidence of Kabu smelling fucking intoxicating when he sweats, Raihan felt almost excited he was creating new material for himself. His cock was still hard and his hand was still happy to keep its soft but fervent tugs along the length. So why stop when it was only going to get better?

Raihan would leave the occasional bite or bruise but what had him reeling was the idea of replacing Kabu's perspiration with his own saliva.

The gym leader's legs were now too weak to hold him upright. Only averting from his imagination for a second to relocate to the very bench he had recovered the towel from. With his legs spread, Raihan uncovered his cock from his shorts to let it feel the cold locker room air.

Kabu would puff harder than any of his workouts and sweat more than any of his pokemon battles. Raihan would have him think sex was a new sport.

Kabu had always said, "Sweat is a sign of hard work, no shame in that!" And Raihan knew that motto would not leave him when he had sex.

Kabu would ride him and do all the work, not ashamed of Raihan seeing all of him stretched around his cock. His muscles would soon ache and his body tired but the older man would press on. Talking through heavy breaths to check how close Raihan was to finishing. Of course, Raihan would have stamina enough to compete with Kabu's hard work. And he would make sure to win out, so he could be the one to push out the last drops of Kabu's sweat.

He'd ram his cock in straight and true, making Kabu gasp, moan and perspire like he was twenty years younger. He would have Kabu pleading him to be gentler for an abrupt finish would be rough on a man his age.

Raihan's hand was out of pace, his hips twitching as his orgasm approached quickly. He even had to lift his nose from the towel to give him enough air.

Hot white spurts of cum jolted from his cock, soiling his shorts and covering his hand. Although silent apart from his breaths, Raihan broke his restraints to let out on long groan. Letting the sensation of his finish warm and jitter his system. His heart now rang in his ears and his own body was now covered in perspiration. He let his head lean back against the lockers, his brain a pure haze.  _ Fuck, that was a rough one,  _ Kabu thought. He needed a second to gather himself as even standing up would be a great deal of effort in this state.

When his world had stopped spinning and his breathes didn't heave through his lungs, Raihan got to his feet. Looking to his hand and now dirty shorts he swore. He did not think this one through.

Raihan began to think about maybe having a shower and finding a spare pair of sweats someone might have left behind but then heard the sound of a door opening.

"Raihan?" Kabu's voice rang out through the near to empty locker room, "You still down here?"

"U-Uh, yeah," Raihan said hesitantly, knowing he couldn't stay quiet.

Steps, walking down the small flight of stairs to reach to floor of the locker room.  _ Shit _ , Raihan panicked.

Without even thinking, Raihan wiped his hand and shorts with the towel he only just a mere minutes prior was masturbating to. Then, realising his error, had no choice but to stuff it into his backpack.

By the time Kabu had found Raihan, the towel was gone and his soiled shirts looked perfectly clean. Well, at least by the look of it.

"W-What's up, Kabu?" Raihan said, trying to manage his usual smirk. "Forget something?"

"Yes actually," Kabu replied, looking to the very locker Raihan had been jerking off next to. "I left one of my towels out. I was going to bring it home and wash it."

"O-Oh," Raihan started. His mind running at a hundred miles an hour. "I think someone came by. A-A cleaner maybe? Guess they might've picked it up and thrown it away or something."

Kabu did not seem completely convinced, even ducking his head under the bench to see if it was hiding from.

"I-Is it special or something?" Raihan asked, feeling a slight twinge of guilt if that were the case.

"No, just an old towel," Kabu said, standing up straight and combing a hand through his greying hair. "It was very worn out though, I would've probably thrown it out soon anyway."

"Oh, ok," Raihan said, wanting to let out a sigh of relief but didn't. "That's good."

"Actually," Kabu began. His eyes looked straight into Raihan's, the owner of whom stiffened. "Are you doing anything after this?"

"No . . ." Raihan answered, slightly confused.

"Would you be interested in having dinner with me then? It's getting late and I'm a bit too drained to bother cooking."

Raihan tried not to look too happy at the invitation. "Y-Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good," Kabu said, taking the first steps to the exit. "What would you like to have?"

"Huh?" Raihan uttered, not yet starting to follow Kabu.

"What would you like to eat?" The older man repeated, smiling. "It's my treat."

"W-Whaat?" Raihan said, disturbed by the thought. "No way. I'm the one intruding, plus you deserve it because of your win!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kabu scoffed. "Take it as thanks for watching my battle."

"Nu-Uh," Raihan refused, quickly overtaking Kabu to the door. "My shout."

"Why you!" Kabu sputtered, going into a jog as he chased his fellow leader out of the locker room.

Although they had decided a place to eat, the bill was paid only after at least two waitresses and a manager had intervened.

Raihan would later go home, both with new memories with Kabu. As well as a piece of very special memorabilia.

**Author's Note:**

> Raihan is ofc my no. 1 fav character BUT he is also the best character for shipping, like anyone with him is amazing.  
> I absolutely adore all the leaders/rivals in this game and i pray that i can manage the focus to write more from this fandom ;-;
> 
> I am not very happy about the title of this soooo if any of you lovely readers have a better title pls comment because i think i have more writers block for titles than actual fics rip
> 
> @BluKrown on twitter and tumblr


End file.
